


HITCH

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [8]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ibsm - Freeform, 剛源宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: ◈ GLITCH第二部是影京都的故事◈ 寫來自己開心的電波系同人◈ AU設定◈ 剛源宇宙
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Soga Iori/Gengitsune, Sorai Daisuke/Tsuzaki Hiramasa
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. HITCH0　　　殷紅血潺潺，奔騰匯流宇治川

**Author's Note:**

> CP：  
> → ibsm  
> → 空井平匡  
> → 蘇我狐

自從與實體的黑影交戰後，狐狸就一直嚷著要與蘇我一起上班。表面的理由是他要保護蘇我和其他人，沒有說出口的是他想與伴侶並肩作戰，注視蘇我專心工作時的模樣。

六位之中戰力最強的人的確是源沒錯，蘇我跟本部報備了一下後就帶著他去影京都值班了。

能夠單手握起重達五公斤的大太刀，輕鬆揮動與他身高幾乎相同的刀，總是一直將其他人護在身後的源回到家面對蘇我卻會軟綿綿地撒嬌的反差讓蘇我為之深深著迷。

源實在是太懂得怎麼抓住蘇我的心了。

「同一時間發生了三個Glitch，宇治川、京大跟哲學之道附近。」通訊裝置傳出觀測課的同事的聲音，「請你們去調查一下。」

「了解。」志摩回應，隨即看向其他人看要怎麼分配工作。

「我跟平匡さん去京大吧。」空井先舉起手說。因為津崎是京大的畢業生，熟悉周邊環境，萬一發生什麼突發事件他可以協助空井解決問題。眾人毫無異議於是他們就先出發了。

「那我們去哲學之道。」伊吹攬住志摩的肩笑說。蘇我頷首，瞬即被狐狸拉去宇治川，原地只留下志摩與伊吹二人。

宇治川本來清澈的潺潺流水一時之間變成一片血海，腥臭刺鼻使兩人同時皺起眉頭。

這種Glitch以前在東京從未發生過，狐狸拉拉蘇我的衣袖指向淺水處。以狼形出現的實體黑影站在石灘上，灰白色的毛沾上血。

五隻狼同時仰首，明明體型與一般的狼無異卻發出可以穿破耳膜的嚎叫。蘇我捂住耳朵防止噪音灌入，雙眼注視它們的一舉一動。

耳鳴得連源在說什麼都聽不見，蘇我只好允許對方讀自己的心，餘下的事全憑默契。

他舉起槍上膛，瞄準離他們最近的狼頭扣下板機。雖說是實體的「影」但畢竟還是動物的姿態，子彈一穿過頭顱就一動不動消散了。可是沒人想到地上會有無形的黑影潛伏著。黑影伸手拉扯蘇我的腿使他動彈不得時，剩下的四隻狼同時往狐狸撲過去，連反應都來不及就被緊緊咬住雙腿與腰側不放，尖銳如刀的犬齒沒入皮肉痛得狐狸咬牙切齒。

「源！」蘇我奮力掙脫黑影，朝地上開槍擊滅它。流出的血慢慢染污狐狸的衣服，又怒又驚的情緒衝擊蘇我，時間彷彿放慢，子彈穿透那四隻狼，此時此刻心中只有想跑到對方身邊的念頭。

傷口雖然觸目驚心，但那種對源來說只是小傷。

吃過子彈卻沒有死透的狼顫抖著爬起身，彈指間狐狸拔刀將刀鞘丟向朝兩人奔來的狼，大刀往右上方一揮，噴出的狼血濺了他一身。它悲鳴一聲，化成微塵飛散。

「蘇我大人您沒事吧？」狐狸收刀，滿身都是血跡的他轉身看向蘇我，蘇我搖搖頭，張開手等待衝入自己懷中的狐狸。

被狐狸這麼一撞直接被對方撞回現世中他們的家，恍惚之間覺得被狐狸壓在身上的畫面似曾相識，就像他們在現世初見的時候。

「啊啊，蘇我大人對不起。」跨坐在蘇我身上的狐狸慌忙移開，因為方才急促上升的腎上腺素而不覺得傷口痛，直到冷靜下來後源才發現自己真的流了很多血。

「源，你。」蘇我指指對方小腿上淌血的牙印。

「只要用靈力很快就會好。」說罷，源閉上眼把雙手覆在血淋淋的肌膚上，不一會兒就痊癒了，可是留下範圍頗大的血跡。

「我幫你洗澡。」蘇我伸手搔了搔狐狸的下巴。

源眨眨眼以為自己聽錯了，小心翼翼地問：「真的可以嗎？」

「為什麼不可以？」這隻狐狸是不是忘了無名指上的烙印？明明都已經結婚了。

「我，我馬上去浴室！」源直接化成原形留下一地污衣，跑進浴室跳入浴缸。

蘇我扭開水龍頭將手心放在水流下測試溫度，狐狸乖乖坐著，尾巴擺動。

等變成暖水後狐狸走到花灑頭下讓溫水沖過身體。混著血液的水流入渠口，惹得蘇我一陣心痛，說到底狐狸是為了保護自己才會傷得滿身血淋淋。

將小狗用的洗劑倒到狐狸身上，蘇我以雙手把開始起泡的洗劑塗抹在對方全身，卻沒料到狐狸居然會發出奇妙的聲音：「蘇我大人，好癢，不要！」

蘇我這時想起來結婚後還是第一次幫狐狸洗澡。

「那裡......不行......」

這隻狐狸不知道是故意叫給蘇我聽還是真的怕癢，下腹一陣熱流湧動，蘇我發現光是聽到源那不堪入耳的叫聲就有生理反應。

眼角餘光不小心瞄到蘇我的胯下，狐狸偷偷笑了。

「啊、不行不行，我不要了，蘇我大人～！」聲音拔高，狐狸抖了抖，身上的水珠不小心甩了蘇我一身。

◇

「志摩，蘇我呢？蘇我去哪了？」伊藤得不到Glitch的報告只好問志摩。

志摩與伊吹趕到宇治川支援時剛好見到撲入蘇我懷中的狐狸，下一秒兩人在眼下消失。

「Glitch已經解決，他們回家了。」志摩嘴角不顯眼地上揚，沒想到蘇我也會被某個人吃得死死的。

「那傢伙，結婚之後真的變了。」他苦惱地捏了捏眉心，卻又奈蘇我不何。會在影京都工作的人基本上都可以為所欲為，地位比隊長還要高。

完事後輕撫躺在自己身旁熟睡的狐狸時蘇我才發現沒有向本部報告宇治川的Glitch。

糟糕。


	2. HITCH1　　　與心愛的你同行至世界盡頭

「世界末日時我不是孤身一人，有平匡在身邊真的是太好了。」空井攥緊津崎的手，雙眼被眼前的橘黃照得幾乎睜不開。

烈日支離破碎。

「可是一點都不熱。」只是光線刺眼而已，津崎一手牽著空井一手遮住眼睛只從指縫觀看眼前的畫面。

美得讓人忍不住屏息。

連自己身處何方，連自己是誰都快要忘記。

◇

「蘇我大人，我感應不到津崎さん跟空井さん了......」被本部派到西本願寺附近與SKY他們一同執行任務的源緊張兮兮地在蘇我耳邊說。

正在大樓裡不斷尋找另外兩人身姿的蘇我在走廊奔跑，肩上掛著一隻狐狸。

源將自己尾巴的毛放進護身符裡發給其他人一人一個，只要人還在隙縫源一定會感知到，是為了保護蘇我與他的同事。

他們到底被丟到哪個異世界了？

「報告本部，SKY與津崎失蹤。」蘇我停下腳步，逼不得已接受眼前的情況後深吸一口氣向伊藤說。

「失蹤？他們不是跟你一起嗎？」

「是，後來走失了。」

伊藤倒抽一口涼氣，看向雷達。

◇

「平匡さん，我們到底還回不回得去？」空井背對逐漸崩塌的太陽，將目光移向前方一望無際的草原。

這個世界只有他們兩個，在滅日之後別無他物，視線所及之處盡是虛空。

「一定可以。」津崎抬頭注視頭上被照得幾乎變成純白色的天空說。

「不過我沒想過原來世界真的有盡頭，天空也有盡頭，可是在世界的盡頭有平匡さん，一點都不可怕。」

面對突如其來的告白，津崎羞得別過頭不讓空井看到自己的表情時發現不遠處有一道突兀地出現在草原裡的門。

「你看那個。」

空井朝津崎所指方向看瞬即覺得那道門熟悉得很，他努力回想自己在哪裡看過它然後發現是每天都看到的門：「那不是我們房間的門嗎？」

津崎聞言推了推眼鏡認真看了一下木紋花色，對，是同一道門。

「過去看看。」

對於憑空出現的門抱有戒心，但比起這個他們更擔心會被困在這個世界無法逃離。

提著沈重的腳步踏上前，因為緊張而閉著氣，空井將津崎護在身後，手放在再熟悉不過的門把上。兩位對視一眼，津崎抿著嘴點頭表示默許空井開門。

門後的世界會是......

◇

津崎後腳剛跨過門口整道門就從原地消失不見，方才身處哪個世界對他們來說是永遠的謎。

從明亮得睜不開眼至完全無光的空曠空間，花了一些時間才讓眼睛適應環境與光線的轉換，再次張開雙眼時卻驀地發現雙眼點燈的太陽之塔佇立在伸手不見五指的黑夜中，猶如在凝視他們般盯得兩人渾身不自在。

「是萬博公園呢。」津崎邊扶眼鏡邊說。

「SKY？聽到請回答。」通訊裝置響起伊藤的聲音，一直注意雷達動態的他看到有兩人進入了隙縫。

「請說。」

「謝天謝地你們回來了。」焦慮於尋找不翼而飛的兩位，伊藤鬆了口氣，「你們剛剛離開了隙縫但是雷達沒有反應。」

「奇怪了。」津崎皺起眉頭，幾天前才進行過例行維護沒道理會出問題，況且本部的雷達一直都很穩定，從未出過什麼意外。

「也許是『律』吧。」石川加入對話，面對無法以已有認知解釋的現象就只能用天律去概括了。

「總而言之你們先回去京都。」

強風吹拂將黑雲驅逐，夜空中出現了七個月亮，所有的月相並排掛在半空，從眉月到滿月再到殘月。

他們看到了，借著皓月的光。

公園周圍長著難以名狀的異世界植物。草地上開滿類似神經元的花，中間花蕊長有一顆眼球同時瞧向他們，被幾千幾萬個非人視線不懷好意地盯住，是誰都會覺得害怕。

在花田的中心有一棵目測快將枯萎的樹，趁兩人目光不在自己身上時有如鞭子的樹根朝他們出手，在千鈞一髮之際空井抱起津崎向後跳，即使這個動作有機會會讓膝蓋的舊傷復發也顧不得那麼多了。

在那座塔的凝望下這一切是顯得如此合理。

「快逃......！」伊藤催促兩人，曾經到過萬博公園的他知道那裡有多麼可怕，是人間煉獄，亦是無法久視的深淵。

空井帶著津崎往京都的方向逃離時才發現那張金黃色的臉確實是一直看著他們，不管從哪個角度看都會與它對上眼，被它盯久了搞不好會發瘋也不一定。

回到京大那間津崎學生時代總是待在裡面的教室後，嚇得不輕的空井趴在地上呼吸紊亂。剛才被那些長滿血絲的眼球緊盯的畫面烙印在腦海中無法抹去。

「已經沒事了。」津崎伸手輕撫空井的後背，主動張開雙臂抱住對方，「因為有你我才不會覺得不安。」

空井聞言睜開眼。

他說過就算是世界末日，就算是世界盡頭，自己都有平匡在身邊因此不會驚惶，那麼身處深淵有什麼好怕的？

只是，那世界末日的景象不時會出現在兩人夢中，而且太陽的碎片好像一次比一次多。偶爾黃昏日落，在那個世界的記憶會被勾起，為什麼天律要將他們丟去世界盡頭？誰知道。


	3. HITCH2　　　熱寂

「伊吹，不要死。」志摩在無法被防毒面具過濾的濃黑色毒氣侵蝕兩人前最後一刻轉身將僅剩一張的符咒貼在伊吹額頭，用力一推將他推回現世。

「你要去哪裡？志摩！志摩！！」

眼前的畫面猶如慢動作播放，志摩的笑容映入眼簾，他伸手想拉志摩一把卻只抓到虛無縹緲的幻影。

伊吹從夢中驚醒，然而方才夢見什麼卻已經全然忘記。到底是從何時開始，腦中的記憶不知不覺地缺少一大片，剛開始伊吹甚至忘記了最初自己進入隙縫工作的原因。

每天渾渾噩噩地上班下班，與死亡擦身而過，身邊本應該有個人與自己背對背共同面對眼前凶險的「影」，可是連那個人的面貌都記不起。

坐在某幢大樓的天台邊緣，伊吹正在把玩手中純白色的匕首。有黑就該有白，那一把黑色的刀在哪裡？

志摩一未是誰？

伊吹翻開家裡的相簿，所有看似是合照的照片都只有他自己一人，旁邊那位不見了。

生活中處處都在告訴他有一個人叫志摩一未。就連本部給他們排的班表也有那個人的名字，雖然那張是舊的班表，不知道為什麼一直貼在家裡的冰箱門上沒有丟掉。

「你這是中了某種花的毒，生命中最重要的記憶會慢慢消失，直至毒性完全散去，康復需時一個月至三個月不等，期間連那個人的身影都會看不見，花毒會將你視作重要的人的所有全部屏蔽。」石川說，而且聽他的語氣看起來有不少人中過，不是什麼特別稀奇的狀況。

「所以志摩一未是我生命中最重要的人？」

「根據你以往的行為，是。」

「那我想知道他現在過得好嗎？」

石川與飛鳥面面相覷，雖然事實殘酷，但他們還是決定將之直接告知伊吹。

「他......」飛鳥欲言又止。

「把你送回現世後就沒了蹤影。」石川接著說。

「沒了蹤影？」

「但因為雷達沒有出入記錄，推測他還在隙縫裡。」飛鳥難過地點點頭，將當天雷達測到的記錄交到伊吹手中，只有一個「出」的記錄那就是伊吹自己。

心臟彷彿突然被人用手緊緊抓住，指甲嵌入留下傷痕，痛得伊吹忍不住流下眼淚。為什麼會哭？明明就不認識志摩一未，突然為一個素未謀面的人而哭實在是太奇怪了。

石川與飛鳥不知道該如何安慰伊吹，只好抱抱他，拍拍他的肩膀。

「其他人很努力在找志摩了。」

可是找到志摩一未我也看不見他，腦中第一句浮現的就是這句話。

幸好志摩及時推開伊吹，伊吹只吸了少量毒氣，大約三個星期後就已經記起所有事。伊吹一直以為將重要的人忘記會痛不欲生，其實失憶過後又再記起與志摩一起的點滴才是真正的無間地獄。

家裡與志摩共同生活的痕跡多到難以忽視。

甚至多到出現幻覺。

早上起來走進浴室面對鏡子剃鬍子時恍惚間好像從鏡中倒影瞥見志摩整理床鋪的身影。他猛地轉身，床上還是亂七八糟的，被子甚至一半落到地上。

「你睡相怎麼那麼差？」耳邊響起志摩帶點嫌棄的聲音。

一不小心沒有控制好力度下巴被剃鬍刀刮出一道傷口，伊吹吃痛咬了咬牙，再度睜開眼時志摩與他的聲音都不見了。

如果志摩還在的話他一定會先嘲笑過自己的笨拙再幫忙處理傷口，他的聲線言猶在耳，而且指尖在下巴塗抹藥膏的溫度與觸感無比清晰。

回過神來伊吹發現哭得失聲，像是要哭乾自己一樣，然而志摩失蹤把他一半的靈魂也帶走了啊。

所有事看似一切正常，唯獨是志摩一未不翼而飛。志摩失蹤第二個月時已經恢復記憶的伊吹被逼放了一個月的假。

「為什麼一定要我放假？我明明就可以——！」

石川知道伊吹一定是想在隙縫裡獨自調查志摩失蹤的原因，但這樣太危險了，假若有什麼意外的話還要麻煩其他人去救他。

「不行！」石川氣得用力拍桌，「隙縫裡每一個人，每一個人都要有一根可以被拉住的繩，萬一你在裡面怎麼了志摩回來之後我要拿什麼賠他一個搭檔？」說到搭檔的時候石川特別用力。

「搭......搭檔。」聽到志摩的名字時伊吹的拳頭握了又放，放了又握，顫抖的雙手接過石川遞上的假單。

「我是你們的隊長有責任顧好你們每一個人。這是命令，你給我回家好好休息。」

「了解。」

自志摩不在身邊後伊吹像變了個人，已經沒人拉得住他了，牽住那根繩的人依然行方不明。  
  
午夜夢迴。

「......い。」有一把來自水底的聲音，模模糊糊。

志摩？

「藍ちゃん。」

志摩？只有志摩會這樣喊我的名字。

「我在水底等你。」

滿身冷汗的伊吹從深沈的夢中驚醒。

水底，隙縫的水底。

他唯一想到的是黑鳥居車站後方的海，伊吹坐在床上努力回想◐→ 線車廂裡的進站廣播。

「叮咚叮咚。今天世界到這就終結了，是因為這裡只能看到虛無和獵戶座呢。出去的路在懸崖邊，跳下去的Bug會產生影響。」

虛無。

獵戶座。

懸崖邊。

跳下去。

影響。

「隊長，我想我知道志摩在哪了。」電話轉接到留言信箱，伊吹一邊換上衣服一邊說，他只留下一句話。

伊吹進入隙縫的本部借了一些裝備然後回到黑鳥居車站的月台上。夜空依然是那麼美，可是他無暇欣賞。伊吹站在懸崖峭壁之上，風稍微再強一點都能把他吹倒。

堅信那一片海之下志摩於水底等待著他。

在小腿綁上鉛塊，後退然後起跑，往前一躍直直落到水裡。只要被這裡的水灌滿肺部就可以進行液體呼吸。伊吹垂直下沈，承受氣管被海水浸透，離水面越來越遠，周圍也就越來越黑，倒是不覺得冷或充滿水壓的壓迫感。他張開嘴試著呼吸，呼出的氣泡快速爬升消失，腳下的黑暗見不到底，不知道還有多久才能著地。

體感過了三分鐘後雙腳終於踩得到地面，但在茫茫大海中要尋找一個人也不是件容易的事。伊吹解開鉛塊，打開手電筒。

石川曾經說過他們手中的刀是以隙縫裡的礦物鍛冶而成，有同類相吸的特性。他們各執一把將本成一對的雙刀分開，伊吹高舉屬於他的那一把刀，擲出去。

刀尖往某個方向破開層層水流，伊吹在後頭朝著刀飛去的地方游，不知道有多遠但總有一刻會遇見志摩。

白刃插到志摩身旁的地上揚起泥沙。

雙眼緊閉的志摩還穿著當天那套衣服，安靜地躺在平滑的海床，胸膛細微地起伏讓伊吹知道他仍然活著，仍然在呼吸。

「志摩......」他抓住志摩冰冷的手輕輕呼喚對方的名字，當然是得不到任何回應。伊吹橫抱起一直陷入昏迷狀態的志摩柔聲道：「我來帶你回家了，抱歉要你等那麼久。」

他瞬移到懸崖下方的淺灘，擱淺在灘上的動物早已化骨。肺部一接觸到正常的空氣伊吹就開始吐，他跪在地上將呼吸系統裡的水全部吐出，等到可以正常活動時馬上替志摩進行人工呼吸。

志摩咳了幾下，在伊吹的協助下坐起身，將肺裡的液體嘔出。地上多出兩灘比較深色的區塊，雖說是可以呼吸的液體但沒人知道那些水的成分是什麼。

「志摩，吶，志摩ちゃん。」伊吹跪在志摩身邊呼叫對方的名字，久別重逢之後換來志摩的一句。

「我認識你嗎？」

隱忍已久的眼淚決堤，如果可以伊吹願意與志摩交換角色成為躺在水底兩個月的那個人。因為伊吹藍絕對不會忘記與志摩一未一起的每個時刻，就算暫時忘了也一定會憶起，確信。

後來志摩接受了詳細的檢查，所有報告都顯示他是一個正常人，唯獨記憶那部分大家都束手無策。  
  
他知道隙縫是什麼，記得自己的工作。

只是與伊吹相處的記憶全部都像被格式化了一樣。

◇

連愛吃的蜜瓜麵包都索然無味，伊吹坐在本部頂樓的長凳上拿著麵包發呆直到身後響起志摩的聲音。

「你好，我是志摩一未。和伊吹さん搭檔。」

一切又回到原點。

就算志摩已經把伊吹的事忘得一乾二淨，至少他們還有機會重新出發，只是在四機搜時的甜酸苦辣伊吹在夜闌人靜的時候才能在心裡細細回味。

那一段最好的時光。

不，伊吹才不會讓志摩忘記自己。

連在曼珠沙華盛開的忘卻車站所發生的事都能記起了，區區吸入花的毒氣是不會讓他們的羈絆斷開的。

本部的醫師推斷志摩是吸入過多毒氣讓大腦啟動了防禦機制直接切斷他的意識然後將與伊吹藍一起的記憶封印到心海深處，那些對他來說過於珍貴的記憶。

至於為何會在深海躺了兩個月是一個無法解開的謎，志摩自己也不知道。

要將那些記憶尋回需要一些契機。

本部將他們暫時調派回影東京，希望那裡的景色可以讓志摩拾回一些記憶。

某天，伊吹做了南蠻雞便當，與志摩一起坐在晴空塔觀景層，在極光映照之下吃著午餐。一些似曾相識的片段在腦中閃現，志摩不適地皺了皺眉頭，閉上眼看著那些畫面。

「志摩ちゃん，怎麼了？」伊吹湊近志摩緊張地問。

志摩放下便當盒，用頭撞向伊吹的額頭。

雖然很痛，但伊吹一時之間驚訝得說不出話。那時候在久住的船上醒來後他們也是這樣撞了額頭，這是不是代表志摩已經能想起一些事了？

「志摩？志摩？你想起什麼了？」

「啊啊，都想起來了。」

伊吹試了很多方法，包括在志摩耳邊唱メロンパンのうた、餵他吃蜜瓜麵包、給他聞家裡擴香瓶的味道、給他ポリまる的娃娃讓他放在手中捏，甚至是帶志摩跳海。

基本上可以說是什麼都做過了，沒料到最後居然是要以痛覺重建記憶。

「這樣才能想起來，難道志摩是個抖M？」伊吹露出不懷好意的笑臉。

「笨～蛋，閉嘴。」

是志摩，志摩回來了，會這麼罵伊吹的只有志摩。

「志摩ちゃん......」又想哭又想笑的伊吹面容扭曲，一時半刻忍不住直接撲入志摩懷內。

「我回來了。」志摩摸了摸伊吹的頭，一直以來真是辛苦他了，「做得很好呢，你沒有死。」

「我說過我的生命線很長吧。」


	4. HITCH2.5　　定格

四周的花彷如活物一樣突然同時轉過身面對他們，讓伊吹起了一身雞皮疙瘩。花蕊散發出固體的黑色粒子，本能在警告著不能吸入那些顆粒，志摩捂住口鼻漸漸與伊吹越貼越近，其數量之多仍然將他們包圍了起來。

「伊吹，不要死。」

「你要去哪裡？志摩！志摩！！」

志摩嘴角上揚勾起笑容，將身上最後一張回家符貼在伊吹額頭上，再用力推開對方。

伊吹伸手想要抓住志摩的手，可是被志摩揮開了。

伊吹藍，你要好好活著等我回來。

堅信伊吹生命線很長不會死的志摩合上雙眼失去意識向後倒。

迷糊之間志摩感覺到自己掉進水中看著水面的陽光漸漸消失，海水灌入口鼻，填滿肺部。

越來越黑，越來越虛，越來越遠。

緩緩下沈的人最終到達海的底端，寂寥的海底黑不見光，亦沒有任何活物宛如真空世界。就這樣躺在海床，答滴答滴時針逆行。

◇

在那一個時空伊吹藍仍然是奧多摩派出所的伊吹藍。他沒有到東京；沒有加入機搜；沒有和志摩一未搭檔；沒有和志摩一未在一起。

為了保護伊吹，志摩的潛意識選擇了這個世界。

深夜總是會想起香坂那天的眼淚以及那封信。

驗屍報告上法醫的名字依然是同一人。

那一盞燈，那一瓶威士忌。

好痛苦，這樣的世界好痛苦。但會痛的才是現實不是嗎？

偶爾深眠的時候會夢見一個笑得很好看，比自己高一點而且戴著眼鏡的男人。在夢中會與他一起奔跑一起大笑，甚至還會做戀人間床上做的事，醒來後也只能摸摸鼻子換一條內褲。

也許有這麼一個世界自己與那個人相知相愛，得到幸福。

睡醒之後關於那個人的記憶煙消雲散，再怎麼樣努力都想不起他的臉。

現實令人痛苦，好想一直都在夢中。

◇

眼角流下的淚水瞬間與海水融為一體。

心裡的聲音在呢喃某個人的名字。

「我在水底等你。」

一定會有人聽到他的呼喊。

◇

身體離開海水久違地接觸空氣，一陣反胃感侵襲志摩，他坐起身將身體裡過多的水分吐出。

「志摩，吶，志摩ちゃん。」

你是誰啊？為什麼可以把我的名字叫我如此親暱又悲傷？

「我認識你嗎？」

「怎麼這樣......」

雖然覺得很抱歉但我真的不認識你。

志摩面無表情地看著哭泣的伊吹。

/  
  
醫師推開診間的門朝走廊的兩人說：「志摩さん請去隔壁，我們來照一下MRI。」

「好，謝謝醫師。」志摩輕輕頷首，接過護理師遞上的耳塞走進旁邊的房間。

等到旁邊MRI檢查的房門關上後，醫師嘆了口氣，開口：「他這種情況以前曾經有過一次。應該是吸入太多毒氣讓大腦啟動了防禦機制切斷了意識。大腦為了保護珍貴的記憶偽造了另一段記憶給他，原有的不知道封印到哪了。對他來說吸入毒氣後某個人不存在的世界才是真實。」

對志摩來說他是原地踏步留在過去的人；對伊吹來說他是被志摩丟下定格在兩個月前一刻的人，他們兩個無一能真正地繼續前行。

伊吹坐在等候區的椅子上細細咀嚼醫師的那一番話，然後掏出手機查了些資料。他下定決心要將他們相識之後重要的事情全部再現一次。就算不能勾起志摩的記憶，也足夠讓他們重新認識了，時間夠長了吧。

但未來的不確定性仍是讓伊吹害怕得瑟瑟發抖。

志摩被莫名其妙地拉著做了很多自己也受不了的怪行為，包括一起跳海然後換上那件他不記得何時買過的I ♥ Japan 白T。

伊吹鍥而不捨，不管多少次。

直到靜默已久的的聲音響起。

_「不要忘掉自己，不要忘記他。」_

_「也不要忘記那片驅逐黑暗的無垠藍空。」_

蒙蔽心眼的陰霾被溫暖的風吹散。

◇

伊吹的吻治好了自己千瘡百孔的心，待在深海兩個月以來最想要就是伊吹的體溫。

滴答滴答，時針繼續前行。


	5. HITCH3　　　Vice versa

踏著跳跳石橫越鴨川時，源一時大意踩到偽裝成石頭的Glitch，一道隱形的雷擊中頭頂，強烈的電流通過全身。瞬間變得無法動彈的他失平衡倒在河川的淺灘上，肌肉不受控地抽搐，就指尾指都用不上力。

由於一切發生得悄然無息，在後面的蘇我並不知道前方的戀人倒下了。他一直看著下方的石頭沿著源穿著的草履踩到河水後所留下的狐狸腳印小心翼翼地前行——那是侍奉稻荷神的狐狸都會穿著的鞋子，一對底部是狐狸肉球形狀的草履，濕水後走在路上會踏出狐狸爪印。

蘇我沒有說但源知道蘇我覺得自己以人型走路時可以留下狐狸的足印很可愛。

然而走到某一顆跳跳石時上足印消失，蘇我並不知道源發生了什麼事，只見他趴在地上手腳不時抽動。觸碰對方的時候電流流過身體，於腦中迸裂火花，蘇我被那有如針刺的痛感刺痛心臟，與狐狸一同倒下失去意識。

是路過的伊吹與志摩將他們救起，身上的衣服被川流浸濕，雖然氣溫說不上寒冷但在涼風吹拂下將他們的體溫一點一點地帶走，身體冷得伊吹以為他們斷氣了。

睡飽了再睜開眼，眼前是熟悉的本部病房天花板。肌肉通電後不自然的抽動造成現在全身隱隱作痛，源捏著手臂坐起身回想剛才發生什麼事，才赫然發覺記憶就像斷片一樣遺有一段空白。

他看過去另一張病床，不妙。

那張床上是長有狐耳狐尾的人，那才是他本來的身體。源慌忙走入廁所，看見鏡裡的自己是蘇我的模樣而忍不住驚叫。而且從這個高度看世界好不習慣，畢竟蘇我本身比自己高12厘米，自己才是那個要一直抬頭用閃閃發亮的眼神凝視蘇我的人。

糟糕，跟蘇我大人交換身體了！

靈魂對調後蘇我被伊藤命令休假三天，第一天兩個人在家裡說是崩潰了一整天也不為過。直到源發現自己可以用對方的身體做一些事。

源本來因為近視而需要戴眼鏡，於是他把自己那一副給蘇我用。處於身為狙擊手的蘇我的身體裡視物無比清晰，但習慣了鼻樑上的重量沒有眼鏡好像渾身不對勁，於是源戴上沒有度數的眼鏡跑到浴室的鏡子前。

他注視鏡中的自己，咧開嘴。

蘇我大人笑起來好可愛。

狐狸幾乎沒有看過蘇我的笑容，只有偶爾一兩次，眼神偶爾會變得柔和但他總是擺著一副撲克臉，臉上沒有任何稱得上是表情的東西。

狐狸摀嘴，心臟被蘇我的笑容擊中。

蘇我站在門外把一切都看在眼內，他看著源用自己的身體在鏡子前擺出各種表情，總覺得哪裡怪怪的。

「啊，蘇我大人。」源回頭，看見面無表情的蘇我站在門外，狐尾垂下一動不動。與源不一樣，尾巴隨時都在搖動出賣他的情緒。

◇

夜晚，他們躺在床上，房間一片漆黑。

兩人背對背各自懷著複雜的情緒，直到源無法再忍耐，拉開內褲邊緣將手探進去，掌心撫上那尚未硬起來的陰莖揉搓。  
  
他調整呼吸的節奏，背對伴侶自慰的羞恥感擊打自己的內心，同時也是這種羞恥感讓他興奮起來。源的右手握著龜頭，拇指指腹摩挲小孔，讓黏稠的透明液體塗滿頂端；左手從衣服下擺探進去，以食指撥弄乳尖。在雙重刺激下源蜷縮身子，咬著下唇。

蘇我聽見身後的人呼吸加重，十有八九猜到源在用自己的身體做什麼。於是趁對方仍沈浸在快感時爬過去從後方抱著對方，伸手握住本屬於自己的肉柱。

自己才是最清楚自己被摸哪裡會覺得舒服。

「蘇我大人！」像是做壞事被發現一樣，源心虛又有些焦急地叫道，但是被身體的主人撫摸好像帶來程度不一樣的爽感。

「嗯哼...蘇我...大人...對不起。」自己居然用蘇我大人的身體發出如此淫穢的聲音。

在漆黑之中兩個人的驅體緊緊貼合，蘇我由始至終都一語不發，專注刺激較敏感的地方，舌頭不時舔舐源的耳朵撩動對方的神經。源輕輕扭腰，口中的淫叫不停，直到射得蘇我滿手都是黏糊糊的液體。  
  
蘇我將手掌遞到源的口前，他伸出舌頭把蘇我手中的體液吃下肚，自己在舔自己射出來的東西但實際上不是自己的錯亂感讓源羞恥過頭哭了，蘇我聽到那小小的抽泣聲立刻以另一隻手為源拭去淚水。

「好害羞，蘇我大人...不要看...」

「沒關係的，不管你怎麼樣我都會接受。我在結婚時立過誓。」蘇我吻在源的後頸，溫柔得猶如羽毛輕掃。

「蘇我大人，我來幫你。」源變成側躺，臉朝自己再熟悉不過的胯下，撩起被蘇我當成睡衣的寬鬆長袍。拉下對方身上僅有的一條內褲握住半勃的陰莖，只是上下擼動幾下而已前液就開始從鈴口流出，這樣一看就覺得自己的身體有夠敏感。  
  
源閉上眼舔舐著莖身不明顯的青筋，偶爾用力吸吮將口腔變成真空狀態，靈活的舌頭在龜頭上打圈，似是舔食甜美的糖果一樣。

將肉棒含到底的時候一聲一聲隱忍的呻吟從蘇我齒間漏出，自己連叫聲好情色，原來這是蘇我大人平日看/聽到的風景。源耳尖一熱，紅著臉繼續以熟練的技巧舔弄對方的性器，指尖撥弄囊袋的底部。  
  
蘇我抬起右腿搭在源的上半身夾住，模仿源的做法含住對方的陰莖。

「蘇我大人...！」源驚呼，為蘇我的舉動感到驚訝又惶恐。蘇我沒有理會源而是專注於吮吸套弄對方的性器，舌頭上滿是前液微鹹的味道。突然想起源很喜歡以食指與拇指圈住擠壓自己的龜頭再以舌尖戳弄馬眼，每次都可以帶來幾近昇天的快感。

「啊嗚、好舒服...蘇我大人！我...！」高潮的時候觸電般的酥麻感讓源失神得嘴角流出津液也不自知，回過神來發現蘇我正在挺腰頂弄自己嘴巴深處，於是吞口水讓咽喉收縮緊緊箍住敏感的頂端。聽著那粗重的呼吸以及加快的抽插，源知道蘇我快到了。

發洩過精力後冷靜下來陷入尷尬的場面，仔細想想方才發生的事其實荒唐至極。

「蘇我大人。」

「嗯。」

「如果可以換回來，有人問我們做了什麼才換回來我們一定不能說。」

「嗯。」

「嗯。」

達成共識。

早上起來一切回復正常，源還蹦蹦跳跳抱著蘇我一臉泫然欲泣，尾巴又變回一根充滿活力的尾巴。

◇

「蘇我ちゃん，之前你是做了什麼才能換回去？」

於隙縫本部志摩焦躁地把蘇我拉到樓梯間，說話的語氣讓人一聽就知道是伊吹。

蘇我見四下無人將那一晚的事簡化過後告知伊吹，千叮萬囑他一定不能跟其他人說。

「說出去就殺了你。」

「你們居然......好，我知道了。」被蘇我那鬼一般的恐怖表情震懾，伊吹認真地點頭，盤算晚上的行動。

他們一樣是被隊長強制放假，伊吹特地依照蘇我所說於深夜萬籟俱寂之時行動。伊吹頂著志摩那張臉一邊笑一邊強硬地扯下志摩的褲子不果還被對方踢了一腳，直到志摩發現踢的是自己的臉。

過了混亂不堪，令人想再中一次花毒遺忘一切的一夜。

交換過靈魂的人永遠不知道那只是玄學，正常兩天內就會換回去了，期間做過什麼事完全無關。

影京都內群魔亂舞。


End file.
